Open Spaces
by xXBeckyFoo
Summary: Missing moments and stories left untold in the 'Here We Go Again' sequel. Come and learn a little more of what happened in the minutes lived that where never told. Of the things that happened that were never explained, of actions that weren't understood.


**Missing Moments and Untold Stories of 'Here We Go Again.'**

* * *

**Chapter One: Molly Weasley II**

The streets were all the same.

They were all covered with tall buildings at every corner - buildings that weren't odd-looking or made out of marble. Buildings that held no candlelight and paintings of some old magician that lived centuries ago. No odd creatures roaming the grounds or peering out the windows; no signs with bizarre names.

_"Why are you doing this?" A growing redhead girl asked; her brown eyes looking up at the older redhead with watering-feel. "Why?"_

_ "Hush up, Luce." The older girl had said, feeling slightly irritated by the guilt her younger sister was making her feel. "Now, quit getting all blubbery on me and pass me my clothes."_

_ "I don't understand, Molly, did we upset you?" Lucy asked silently, passing her older sister a pile of shirts that laid on her neat bed. "Did daddy say something to make you mad?"_

_ "Lucy- - -"Molly groaned, shoving her clothing items into a suitcase that her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, had given her years ago. Never quite thinking that one day she would have some use for it; he just decided to clean out his muggle collection and give his grandchildren some of his 'rubbish' belongings. (To thin everything out from his shed, of course. Never as a weapon to break one of his own child's hearts.) "Can you stop asking questions and bugger off? I'm going to be late if you don't shove off!"_

_Lucy bit her lip, trying to contain that knot of painful emotions that had formed there a week ago. "You were suppose to see me off at Kings Cross, Molls, remember?" She added, dropping the previous subject, but not entirely. Nope. A child of Percy Weasley _always_ knew how to pester in with clever side remarks and indirects. "It's going to be my first year at Hogwarts and you promised you'd be there to choose the best compartment. You promised..."_

_ "I also promised Parker I'd buy him a dragon, Lucy- - -" Molly snapped uncharacteristically, her glare hardening as she punched her clothes tighter into the suitcase. "Not going to happen, sorry. Leech yourself in with Uncle Harry or Ron, but I've got a few things to do, alright?"_

Taking one deep breath - her lungs filling with tainted air that was a mixture of something more than oxygen - Molly smiled. She looked at her surroundings, sure that there was no freaky people with pointed hats and long robes dragging on the floor, she proceeded to cross the muggle street in front of her.

Taking her time to look both ways as the large mechanical contraptions raced without restriction, other than when they had to stop in front of those tall poles of lights at some ends of streets, the redhead took her first step. The first step towards an independence she was looking for her entire life; the un-tangling of cross wires between her and the legacy that ran in her veins.

Making it out alive, with the last of her suitcases held tightly on her right hand, Molly entered one of those ordinary buildings. Her blood started tingly with excitement and adrenaline as she found the staircase that led up towards the main attraction of that building; flats.

_"- - - That didn't come out right, I'm sorry, Luce." Molly sighed, catching as her little sister shed some of those guilt-causing tears. "I promise I'll try to make it to Kings Cross, okay? But...I won't promise my genuine presence...You know things are a bit tense with mum and dad at the moment..."_

_ "Because you're choosing to leave us." Lucy replied quickly and skillfully. "Mum and daddy are only upset because you're leaving...I don't want you to leave, Molls...Please stay..."_

_ "Lucy..."Rolling her eyes as the little redhead girl had finally opened her zipped-lips, Molly took some time to close her suitcase. "Alright, look here...I'm seventeen years old, _an adult_...I have every right to get up and leave my parents home now. I've graduated Hogwarts and have no responsibilities containing me from taking my own path...And..."She paused for a second, double-checking that Lucy had gotten her explanation. "And, well, you'll be off at Hogwarts for the rest of the year. You're going to be experiencing your own taste of life away from home and you won't need me as much."_

_ "But...I'll miss you terribly, Molls." Lucy whispered lowly, hearing sounds of _thump, thump, thump_ outside of her eldest sisters' room. "I'm not even sure i-if...I'm going to be able to write to you...My owl won't know where to find you if you refuse to tell us where you're going."_

_ Bang._

_ "- - -Molly, Lucy!" The door of the room burst open and in came in a small eight year-old boy. "Uncle Bill is here!"_

_ "What for?" Lucy asked, momentarily distracted as she wiped away her fallen tears to interrogate her brothers' interruption. _

_"Saturday Quidditch match!" Parker Weasley cheered, looking eager on his baby-ish face as his two older sisters rolled their matching eyes. "Oh, you wenches are no fun!"_

_ "Parker!" Molly laughed, looking surprised and taken aback from the words that left the boys' mouth._

_ "Come and play!" He whined, crossing his arms over his chest in a frustrated manner as Molly threw him an aw-aren't-you-cute-for-a-troll look. _

Exiting the building, after unpacking everything she had managed to sneak into her new flat without her family ever noticing that she had been planning this little escapade months before she even informed them, Molly met the cold night.

Her brown eyes gaped at the illuminating lights taking over the street her new home was located in. She grinned with curiosity as the name of her street flashed from the lights on the rear of all these automobiles; World's End Place.

"Oi, excuse me- - -" Being snapped from the ironically not-true circumstance, especially because it felt like heaven than the end of the world, Molly turned to face two people exiting the same building. "See, I told you it wasn't Sarah, you idiot." The girl in the pair had thrown a back slap at the blokes' chest; her coal eyes still kept on the redhead before her. "I'm sorry for the rudeness, my mate here thought you were a classmate from college."

Molly's smile deflated a little. "Oh, it's okay. I get that a lot." Too much, she thought. It was always rather displeasing to hear someone already identify you before you can introduce yourself; especially for Molly. Red hair, freckles, fiery attitude, great brown eyes - - - 'Oh, you must be a Weasley!' (How thick was that? Not even bothering to ask what _specific_ Weasley from the lot.)

"I'm Elizabeth, by the way- - -" The girl continued, pushing her black hair behind her ears. "But you can call me Beth. And this is Chris, the idiot who's vision has gone down the loo."

"Pleasure." The bloke smiled, his red lips tugging into a smile as the redhead did the same; not noticing that she blushed a light pink as she stared right into his bright blue eyes.

"You've just moved here, right? Never seen you before." Beth asked, an eyebrow rising as she surveyed the girl.

"Yeah..."Molly replied awkwardly, feeling the need to get away from the two people before her anger rose up from the confusion moments ago. (It was the red hair, wasn't it?)

"Here with your family?

"Oh, god, no!" Molly laughed, responding too fast as she became slightly repulsed by the idea.

"Boyfriend?" Chris asked, his smile turning into a sneer as Molly scoffed.

"No. I'm on my own." Was her simple response. (Seriously, boyfriend? What, so a girl couldn't make it on her own without help of a person with manly-bits? Typical. Even in the muggle-world they had sexist gits.)

"_Runaway_." Beth and Chris had said in unison, a knowing grin on their pale faces as they pin-pointed her stay in the street lights highlighting the smirks on their faces as Molly furrowed her brows in confusion. "It's okay, that's how Chris found me. He ditched his parents and came to London to live it up."

The bloke rolled his eyes. "I came to study, you hag. And for the record, I didn't find you. I found your flat-mate who was looking for another resident."

"Yeah, but Tony fled and I let you continue to live with me, prat."

"Anyway- - -" Chris ignored the girl, turning back his attention to the redhead as the night air blew through them. "Is the runaway doing anything special tonight or would she rather be shown London by two other good-for-nothing kids?"

"Well, I _was_ planning to memorize my street name but I suppose..."She shrugged, feeling a bit lighter as she warmed up to the muggles.

"Brilliant!" Beth squealed, rushing over to the newcomer and en-lacing her arm through hers'. "Ben - you'll meet him later - is throwing a party and it's suppose to be completely mental."

"...Like she needs more of that."The dark-haired bloke whispered to Molly, smiling as the three continued their way down the busy street of London. "Oi, we never did catch your name."

"Ah..."

" Don't have a name?" Chris chuckled, entertained by the redheads' long silence.

"She's a runaway, wanker, of course she doesn't!" Beth aimed a kick at her friend, shaking her head as they continued to walk into the night. "I'll call you...erm...runaway...escapee...red...ginger...no that's not right...brownie, because of the eyes...hmm...mousy, now what...err...fire...no - _got it_!" After a few seconds of rambling to herself, Beth leaped forward from her two companions. "I shall call you Free!"

"Free?" The others questioned.

"Yeah, well, it suits, doesn't it?" Beth hissed knowingly, turning on her heels and taking the lead; walking forward and leaving the two behind. "She's a runaway, escaping from imprisonment, right? Hence, she is _free_ from rotting away in the confinement of others." (How political.)

"- - -Nice to meet you, Free." Chris laughed; contemplating the nickname.

Grinning to herself, even as she heard someone screaming at her to move from the turning point in the middle of the street, Molly felt herself light up as she continued down the unknown path with the magic-less beings. "Nice to meet you too."

_"Are you going to play or not?_

_ "Of course, how can I miss a Quidditch match?" Molly smiled dimly at her brother, putting up a front to keep him from spewing out his uncontrollable magic. (Kids these days; they just blow everything up in tantrums.) "Go ahead and tell dad that I'll be there as quick as I can, okay, Parker?"_

_ "What are you doing with that?" He asked, waving off her request before he could even be pushed to the door. "Going somewhere?"_

_ "- - -She's separating the clothes she is going to give to Merlin's Charity For the Unclothed Wizard, Parker." Lucy replied to her brothers' question; saving Molly from having to explain to their brother about certain situations that she didn't even know. "Unlike you, you selfish git, she's trying to pass on things that she doesn't wear anymore."_

_ "It's just a pair of muggle pajamas granddad got for me!" Parker snapped, glaring at Lucy. "It has a cape!"_

"Selfish_!" Lucy spat once more, shooing her brother out the door. "Tell daddy Molly will be there soon!" _

_ "Kids- - -" A deep voice, compared to the bell-like one of Molly and childish tones of her younger siblings, invaded the hearing of the older redhead. "So damn squirmy and annoying, eh?"_

_ "You should know, right?" Molly leered, turning away from the gray eyes. _

_ "Luce, why don't you run along and help Victoire in the kitchen. She brought you a few of her special mince pies; to celebrate your going to Hogwarts. Lily should be arriving soon and you don't want my sister to eat them all, do you?"_

_ "Oh, yes. Like Lily would risk food poisoning from Victoire- - -" Molly pointed out, smiling wickedly as Lucy raced out of her room. "Thanks, Ted."_

_"You better do the same for me next time Vicky and I are alone at Godrics Hallow and Lily tries to 'play' with us." Teddy Lupin huffed, not exactly looking for a thanks from the redhead but a truce. "- - -Going somewhere, Molls?"_

_ "You knew I was leaving, Ted." Molly sighed, finally able to zip her suitcase up without guilt finding its' way to make it trickier to close. "You were the first person I told; even before Victoire, Dominique, or dad."_

_ "I still don't get _why_, though, Molls." Teddy entered her room more; stepping away from the doorframe and closing the door lightly behind him. "Your entire family is here, your friends. Why would you want to leave that?"_

_ "I don't belong here." The girl shrugged, breathing in in relief as everything was packed and ready to go. "I never have. I've...I've always felt out of place...and well, you know that I'm not one to stand sitting still for too long, Ted. I'm a mover, an explorer. And what does an explorer do?"_

_ "You explore?"_

_ "_Exactly_."_

_ "So...where are you even going to go, Molls?" Teddy asked, his own guilt flooding in as he could already picture the expressions upon the Weasleys faces when they discovered Molly was gone. Of the look his beloved Victoire was going to put on when she knew her favorite cousin disappeared in the air; never being able to tell them he knew it all along._

_ "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, _cousin_." Molly laughed, pulling her suitcase up. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Ted, I'm not going forever. I'll keep contact."_

_"...Promise you'll find us if you need something, Molly." The blue-haired wizard said in a whisper, his hair dramatically changing colors as he could already feel the sadness seep into his heart. _

_ He had always known how Molly Weasley felt; always. _

_ It was never hard to miss the twisted expression on her face whenever she was around, well, anyone. It wasn't like she didn't love her family, but like Teddy, she sometimes felt out of place. Like if there was some gap separating her from everyone else; like she wasn't entirely meant to be there. And for that reason Teddy understood; for that reason he was the only one she told. (Except Teddy Lupin would never have the manly-bits to leave the people he loved to try and find himself, of course. That strength was always left to a Weasley girl.)_

_ "- - Goodbye, Ted." Molly interrupted his mental turmoil, taking one long look around her room. It still looked the same- - plain and ordinary because she refused to have anything moving and running if it wasn't activated by a battery- - but she could see the emptiness of it. She could see that something was missing; something important at that._

_ Embracing the girl in a quick hug, Teddy swore he saw tears sparkle in her brown eyes. "Oi, aren't you forgetting something?" He asked her, not ready to say goodbye just yet as an object caught his eye on her nightstand. _

_ Turning her head before she could disappear in thin air with her suitcase, Molly cringed internally. "Oh..."Was her brilliant response, reaching over and taking the wand she had almost left behind. (How symbolic, eh?)_

_ "See you soon, Molls." Teddy said, moving towards the door as he heard his girlfriends' voice calling him from her Uncle Percy's kitchen; his ears perking up at the sound of his siblings rants. _

Crack.

_And she was gone._

"Whoooo!" Flinching away from the loud squeal Beth had just suddenly given, Molly laughed as the dark-haired girl bounced on her feet. "I told you Ben always throws the best sodding parties!"

Still smiling - because she found it was the only gesture she could do to continue on exploring - Molly looked forward to the booming house they had arrived to.

There was loud music coming from inside the house - that was probably fighting with strength to hold itself together because at the rate the music was blasting it could fall apart any minute. It was music she had never heard before, it was filled with loud energy that pierced your ears and made your feet want to move. There was different sounds mixing too; a perfect mixture that got your heart thumping with incredible speed.

"Come on!" Beth squealed again, grabbing her two companions by the hands and rushing them towards the house; her black hair swaying with the beat already as she opened the door and led them in.

"Beth!" A blonde bloke called from the staircase, grinning as he took off his bright colored glasses and exposed his green eyes to the newcomers. "Chris, mate! Glad you stopped by!" He shouted, unsure if he could be heard from the wild music. "Oi, who's this?" He called, noticing the redhead.

"- - Free!" Molly replied for herself, taking the plunge as her blood started boiling. "Nice to meet you, Ben!"

"She's new here, Ben, we are showing her around!" Chris added, throwing an arm around the redheads' shoulder.

"Then welcome, Free! Enjoy!" Ben grinned with a wicked glint as his crowd gave a loud hoot.

"_Whooo_!" Beth cheered once more and rushed Molly deeper into the house.

They were greeted by a mass of people; some of them greeting each other as they spotted friends in the overcrowded house. The music was still blasting, still making its' echo to reflect from inside your chest bones and explode out. There was people laughing, jumping, kissing, dancing, yelling, crying, fighting, playing- - all of it looking quite inviting as Molly began to follow the rhythm of her feet.

She let the bounce that had been aching to be released, even from outside the house, take over. She let herself start moving; let her body start swaying as the beat of the muggles music started taking over her.

It was natural, almost by instinct what she felt. She could sense the sudden warmness in her blood even as her heart was pounding, noticing that some of the people here started swapping tiny, plastic, clear bags containing small pills or white, crushed powder.

She wasn't that daft and had all that magic stuffed up her nose not to know what was in there, but feeling proud as Beth waved her hand in a 'No, Thank you' manner as someone extended a bag to her, Molly closed her eyes.

She could hear Beth's cheers, the flashing of neon lights gracing her closed eyelids, other bodies passing her by, but she still swayed. Still moving along with the beat and waves of the electronic music playing loudly; she continued to let herself unravel and take in her first muggle experience by jumping lightly to every beat.

Feeling like her body was going in convulsions, Molly opened her brown eyes as the song switched and it became impossibly louder and with more energy. Making her want to move more rapidly, more aggressively, and more freely.

Smiling as Beth had her arms in the air, waving them with ease as she danced energetically, grinning as Molly met her eye, she shouted: "Are you having fun?"

And without wanting to scream and ruin the moment of self-warmth, Molly nodded her head just enjoying the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Hey- - -" With a whisper that tickled her ear and neck, Molly turned to face that dark-haired muggle she had met outside of her flat. "Enjoying yourself, eh, Free?" He laughed as he continued to whisper in her ear, pulling the redhead to him and making her blush.

"Quite." Molly responded in his hearing range, feeling her skin tingle as she felt his hands race down to her waist.

"Relax- -" He spoke again with his velvety voice, his blue eyes piercing hers. Mistaking her sudden rigidness for hesitation and fear. "I just want to dance."

Rolling her eyes, Molly began to move her feet once more, but this time with her arms thrown around Chris's neck.

Both of them swayed along with each other, in perfect sync as the music flowed through them. Molly could hear his heart pound right onto her chest, making her smile as she began loving every moment of it.

And along the waves of natural ecstasy running in her system, Molly was surprised as a pair of lips came crashing down on hers; completely startling her.

She let her lips move for a few seconds - Okay, possibly minutes - and then pulled away. Sure that the easy flush that she was inherited was presented on her face.

"Just dance- -"He had whispered to her, making her giggle on the inside as he began twirling her, making them contrast their moves with the hectic beat bouncing off the walls, but she gladly kept spinning.

She kept moving at her own rhythm, at her own beat; along with him. She laughed and squealed, forgetting for the rest of the night that she was different from all of them, that she was stronger and could tear them all with a flick of her wand- -an importantly meaningless thing that she left behind at her flat, because she was a muggle tonight.

**X**

_"So, why did you really run away, Free?" In the quiet silence that invaded the walls of a flat, not nearly as organized as the owner would have wanted her first guest to see, Beth peered up at Molly from her place next to her on her bed; both still slightly tired from the party they attended the night before. (And some of the early morning that day, as well.)_

Yawning, Molly Weasley blinked her eyes at the morning sun; smiling dimly as it washed its' rays over her, greeting her to another day as she stepped out to the street, to a new day of her life.

_ "I didn't." The redhead replied in a small voice, looking at her new friend in the same focused way the dark-haired girl was. _

_ "Do you have family?"_

_ Chortling softly, Molly nodded her head."Tons- -"_

Still with sleep invading and protesting in her system with every step that she took, Molly raised her arm in the air; keeping her drowsy vision on those specific muggle cars that took you to every destination you needed; with a fee, of course. (She was sure she practiced muggle currency with her Granddad Arthur before she ever decided to live away from the magic, preparing herself in every possible way.)

"Taxi!" She called, an almost like magic - ironically - one of the many shiny black cars, some bright yellow, stopped at her whistle.

"_Like?" Beth pestered, sounding more intrigue and curious than Molly had heard from her since the day before when she met her. "Father? Mother? Siblings? Pets? What? Tell me, tell me!"_

_ Wham!_

_ "Ow!"_

_ "- -Oh, God, just _tell_ her, Free!" After a neon-colored pillow hit Beth across the face, a body rose itself from the floor, groaning as it blinked at the two girls. "I swear if you don't she'll only whine about it like a common pig being slaughtered."_

_ Beth glared, throwing back the pillow at Chris. "Pigs squeal, idiot, they don't whine."_

_ "Same crap, you're still a pig in my eyes." Chris shrugged, tossing himself back on the ground._

_"Alright, alright- -"Molly interjected, shaking her messy inflamed hair as she laughed. _

"_My mum's Penelope and my father is Percy; I have a sister named Lucy and little twerp of a brother named Parker."_

_ "Oh, now we are getting somewhere." Beth clapped. "So, how about pets?"_

_ "I have three rats: Louis, James, and Freddie - _My cousins_." Molly corrected before Beth's expression could twist in disgust. "Then there is Victorie, Dominique, Lily, Roxanne, Al, Rose and Hugo. Oh! Can't forget Camden and Stefan Arthur - but they live in Romania - and I have Teddy, he's like family."_

_ "Wow." Beth furrowed her brows, looking skeptically at the redhead before her. "I've just got an older brother named Peter and a cat called Fritz."_

_ "- -Only child." Chris offered, still trying to fall asleep but couldn't help himself to tell his bit._

_ "Do they treat you well, Free?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Then _why_ are you here?" Beth asked, still looking puzzled. "If they are great, why'd you leave?"_

"Where to, ginger?" The man asked, his eyes looking into the review mirror and staring at Molly indifferently, even as she rolled her eyes at his comment.

Taking a second, watching with fascination as a tiny metallic key made the entire thing operate, Molly gazed out of the window. Looking at the passing muggles, the other cars, the buildings all fly by her; never actually leaving the floor. "King Cross Station."

_"I _do_ love my family, Beth, if your implying otherwise." The redheaded moved herself forward into a sitting position, lifting herself up and crossing her arms over her chest. "I love them more than words can express."_

_ "I wasn't saying you didn't, Free, I just don't understand why someone would leave a giant family like that." Beth mumbled, feeling bad as she poked Molly's rage. "Take _me_ for example, I left home at sixteen because my dads' an abusive drunk, my mum's incapable of standing up for her family, and my brother shuts it all out. There's only enough a girl can take, so I've been on my own ever since."_

_Molly bit her lip, guilt seeping into her heart for the saddened expression the girl had on her face. "My family's great, Beth, honestly...but I just don't fit in. I know that sounds selfish, but...I got tired of trying to find my place."_

"Thanks for the tip, ginger- -"

"No problem." Molly huffed, slamming the door of the taxi cab with a little force. (It wasn't a tip as he assumed, she just panicked and couldn't really handle the money and try to recall how much was much.) "Have a nice day, sir."

"Same to you, ginger. Hope you find what you're looking for."

"What does that mean?" Molly asked, quickly enough before the man could take off.

The man shrugged, his ragged beard twitching as he looked towards the people coming in and out of the train station. "The thing about airports, Miss, goes the same for train stations. Everyone whispers I love you's, Hellos, and goodbyes. They all come and go, whether for the best or the worst, but they all tend to figure something out. It can be the pain of watching someone go or being the one who leaves, or finding something that you never knew before mattered; choices are created, options are found, and decisions are made."

_"Where are you going?"_

_ "I've got something to do- -"_

_ "Are you coming back?" Chris asked, raising himself off the floor to peer up at the redheaded fumbling with a few things scattered on her nightstand. "Do you want us to come with you?"_

_ "No, it's okay." Molly assured, finding her wand and stuffing it into her pocket before the muggles could see it. "Stay as long as you want, I just need to go deal with something."_

_ "Free- -"_

_ "It's Molly." The redhead said, turning for her almost-exit out the door of her bedroom. "My name is Molly."_

Closing her eyes from the impact - just by habit, seeing as she knew the collision would never come - Molly found herself inside the barrier that kept away a different world; walking in to the one she had walked away from previously.

She scouted Platform Nine and Three-quarters for a few seconds before she spotted them, a large group of redheads assembling together. Each older member with a different figure pushing a trolley.

"Don't go into the forest- -"

"Don't anger anyone older than you- -"

"Don't anger McGonagall- -"

"Do not go into the Room of Requirements- -"

"The what?"

"- -Ease up on them, they haven't even been sorted and you lot are already shoving rules down their throats." Appearing behind a tall redhead, George Weasley, Molly grinned at the little redheaded girl that gasped and looked as if she had just spotted a walking-galleon. "No, but seriously, if anyone asks you to join them in a broomstick closet punch them in the face."

"Molly!" Lucy screeched, jumping up in sudden joy and racing towards her oldest sister. "You came! You came!"

Patting Lucy's red hair, Molly peered up at the gazing family; all of them staring at her with glints of surprise, anger and calmness. "Good morning, dad." Was what she settled for, finding that the most intense look was from her father.

Percy Weasley narrowed his eyes, a disapproving look invading his face as he lifted his chin a little higher. He stared at the redhead with a bit of a grudge - something that was quickly wiped away by a look of anger as his older brother elbowed him on the ribs.

"Molly!"George exclaimed. "Wonderful to see you this bright and early, darling."

Molly threw a half smile at her uncle and then turned to the glowing little girl in front of her. "Well, I told you I would come, Luce."

"Molly! Molly! Molly!" Lucy squealed excitedly, still bouncing with every step; even as Percy gripped her hand tightly, not letting her move to join her older sister.

"Oi, Parker. How's it going, little brother?"

Frowning at Molly, Parker huffed and turned away from his sister. (Well, it seems everyone was a bit touchy today.)

"Don't forget to write to me, Lucy, after you are completely settled in. I have no doubt you'll be sorted into Gryffindor. You're going to be exactly like dad, you're going to make him proud."

Flinching slightly at the tight press Percy gave to her hand, Lucy smiled dimly at her sister. "My owl will know where to find you, right?"

"Of course- -"Molly grinned, reaching over and patting Lucy's red hair as her father scowled deeper. "That's the beauty about magical post, right? They'll always find me when others can't, but don't worry, I'll write you constantly."

"Erm...The train is about to leave- -"Ginny Potter chirped in, coughing awkwardly as she pointed a finger to Lily's trolley so her husband can load it. "Remember everything we have said, but most importantly have loads of fun."

"Study hard, Hugo- -"Hermione murmured, still giving sneaky glances at her runaway-niece and her infuriated brother-in-law.

"- -And don't forget to watch over Rose. I know that bloody boy is being a little too friendly with your sister." Ron added, pushing his son's trolley and following the others lead as they all left Percy, Penelope, and their oldest daughter behind. (Even as Parker and Lucy protested with their Uncle George to let them stay a bit longer.)

"...Molly."Penelope stared at her eldest, her bright eyes sparkling with tears of the horrific discovery she had made last night - to have seen Molly's bedroom completely empty with her belongings gone. "My sweet girl..._Why_?"

Molly tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, so she settled with a light scoff. "Honestly, mum. I'm not dead."

"- -How could you just leave? How could you just disappear without saying anything to anyone?"

Watching with an unsettling feeling as her siblings and relatives marched away from her, to join the magical society they all loved and adored, Molly swallowed the knot in her throat as she saw little Lucy boarding the train. "...I need to find my way, dad." She whispered in response, peering up to the angry face of Percy Weasley. "I'm sorry for the hurt I am causing you, but I need to be...I won't be gone forever."

"You're just a kid, Molly..."Her dad muttered, trying to control his fit of anger before he caused a scene. "What are you supposed to be without your family?"

Knowing the perfect reply, Molly kept her mouth shut as she looked intensely at her parents. "I'll miss you everyday mum." The redhead smiled, taking a step forward and pressing a kiss on her mothers' tear-stained cheek. "And you..."Reaching and grabbing her fathers' hand, Molly smiled brilliantly at the man. "I love you loads, daddy.."

Without having it in her heart to spare them another look, Molly turned away. Walking as rapidly as she could, so she could cross that border and onto the real world.

A world where she belonged, where she could be different than anyone already expected. A place where she could make her own mistakes, live her own life - a world where she was free.

* * *

**AN: There you go! My drabble about what my version of Molly was for my story. Now, I hope you guys understand a little more on the things I would refer to in 'Here We Go Again.'**


End file.
